


Music and Memories

by Anonymous6285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Hunter Castiel, To Be Edited, Vampire Hunts, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: *****S14 E8 SPOILERS*****Dean and Cas go on a vampire hunt in Georgia, and Cas is having trouble admitting to Dean his feelings and hiding the deal he made in Heaven. Sam and Jack stay at the bunker to calm down after everything that's happened, but Maggie shows up in bad condition from a hunt.





	Music and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU off of S14 E8. .....yeah

“Honey, I’m home,” came the voice of a middle aged man coming home from his 7241st day of working in an office cubicle next to other men whose suits matched his. And his wife of 32 years appeared around the corner of a wall in their huge house, smile big as if she hadn’t seen him in years, not a few hours.

“Welcome home, Carter. Did you have a nice day?”

“I had a great day,” he lied with a smile on his face as he set down a briefcase that had been in his hands. “Traffic was a bitch, but other than that, I’m great.” And his wife chuckled at his words. “How was your day, Carol?”

“It was great.” Then she walked up to him while brushing her hands off on the apron around her thin frame, and she kissed him.

“What’s for dinner?”

“I was just baking a cake for tonight.” He smiled.

“What for?” But he knew what for.

“Your birthday, silly.” The man smiled and chuckled a bit.

“How could I forget? My boss takes birthdays so seriously. He said today’s going to be the most important day of my life. Whatever that means.” 

“Well, I’m going to make sure it is. What do you want for dinner?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Whatever you want to make.” She smiled and threw one of her gloves at him. 

“You better help or you’re not gonna be eating tonight.” He laughed, and the two went in to the kitchen to start making food when his phone rnag. He pulled it out of his pocket.

“I gotta take this. I’ll be one second.”

“Alright.” And he went out of the room to answer his call.

“Yello?” He pausd a few moments, horror wiping over his face. “Mr. Keaton, is that you?” Then his breathing started to get heavier and heavier. “I don’t know who this, but I’m going to call the police if you keep it up.” Suddenly, the window in the room shattered and a woman landed on the floor, her head down. When the man looked over at her, she raised her head and smiled, sharp fangs complimenting the blood stains around her lips.

“Hello, Mr. Matthews.” He tried to run, but she caught him with her hands and pushed him down to the carpet, where she dug her mouth into his neck. He let out a cry of pain, but when his wife entered the room, the woman was gone, and Carter was lying dead on the floor.

She screamed.

 

***

 

“I just don’t understand why you won’t go on one date,” Dean said annoyed as he squinted his eyes at the road ahead of them. The sunlight kept peeking in on him at the worst times possible.

Cas, in the passenger’s seat rolled his eyes.

“Dean, I don’t want to go on a date with some girl I don’t even know.”

“Come on,” Dean tried again, but to no avail. Cas didn’t reply, only reached down to turn up the AC/DC that was now basting through the speakers. “Whoa,” Dean said, completely shocked. “Didn’t know it was that important that you not meet new people.” The angel looked over at Dean and then quickly away. The Winchester glanced at him.

And then he stared. “What?” Cas asked finally, getting fed up with his friend.

“You doing alright, man? I mean, with everything going on?”

“Yes, Dean. I’m fine.” Dean looked back to the road and was quiet for a few seconds. Cas thought he had finally decided to shut himself up. He was wrong.

“I can tell when you’re lying, Cas. And I know you’re lying now. What happened in Heaven? Did you see somebody?”

“No. Nothing happened.”

“Alright. Whatever you say. But if this is the reason you’re not going on a date—” Dean raised his eyebrows to Cas only to find the other man wasn’t even looking at him. Cas was thinking about the date. He did want to go on a date. Just not with that girl. He wanted to go on one with Dean. Dean was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, and his lips, Cas could feel them on his. Warm and soft. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what it would truly feel like.

But then he stopped himself. Dean was not for him to love. Dean was for him to protect. He shouldn’t be thinking about him in this sort of way.

His thoughts were interrupted when Dean’s phone started buzzing. He picked it up.

“Hey, Sammy. What’s up?” He looked over at Cas. “Yeah. We just crossed into Georgia. Why?” He paused. “Oh, uh, yeah. Where?” A few seconds passed before he spoke again. “Powder Springs,” he repeated. “Got it. See ya.” And he hung up. “We’re going to Powder Springs now, Cas.”

“What about the werewolves in Florida?” the angel asked.

“Sam said somebody else got that covered. And he thinks there’s vampires in Powder Springs.” Cas nodded and didn’t argue when Dean kept driving.


End file.
